


I'll Be Your Fighter

by jinnsyuub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also this really has no plot, bff!soonhoon, inspired by the drama fight for my way, let soonhoon live goddammit, other members are mentioned, with occasional :))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnsyuub/pseuds/jinnsyuub
Summary: Inspired by the K-drama, Fight For My Way;Where in Jihoon is Aera and Soonyoung is Dongman





	1. Onesies (INTRO)

**Author's Note:**

> im going to cry just let soonhoon live goddammit

Friendships last longer than relationships. The bond of friendships are stronger, the trust is stronger, and the love is stronger.

 

This was what Soonyoung and Jihoon had in thought. The main reason why they still don't have girlfriends was that they had each other and they don't need anyone else. They promised to themselves back then that they would never ever separate. 15 years later, here they are, still together as they kept their promise together.

 

Whenever one is in trouble, the other would defend. Whenever one is upset, the other would lighten up. Whether one is frustrated, the other would calm.

 

This was how it goes on the two boys, that had total opposite traits, but had a long span of friendship. Well as they do say, opposite attracts.

 

Jihoon was a small boy for his age, he had brown hair and small eyes. He loved to wear shirts and sweaters larger than his actual size (which he oftenly 'borrows' from Soonyoung) and sweatpants. He loved anything soft and comfortable. Soonyoung frequently wore hoodies and t-shirts. He either wore sweatpants or jersey shorts on a daily basis. They love dancing and singing together in their past time. They also go out on simple walks and eat out on their favorite small resto that their friend's family owned. They decided to live together anyways since they don't have the right money to live separately, plus it's more fun to live with your friend right? Many people actually thought that Soonyoung and Jihoon were dating. Since they were frequently seen together and did mild skinships together. The rumors spread across the whole campus but they didn't mind at all because it didn't affect them. They don't let false rumors get in to them so they just let them be. They just continue to have fun together and live the way they want to.

 

"Hey Jihoonie, have you done your assignment yet?" Soonyoung asked the other as he scratched his head in confusion. He stared at his blank paper...blankly as he thought of more possible answers for the problem. Soonyoung hated math the most and if he was chosen to die or do math, he'd rather die. "Yeah, pretty easy if you actually listened to the lecture. You keep spacing out." Jihoon said, teasing the other on being inattentive on class. Soonyoung couldn't disagree though. He spaces out a lot on their classes and passes them anyway by self study. "Oh come on Jihoon, let me copy!" Soonyoung got up to Jihoon and begged on his knees. Jihoon flicked Soonyoung on his forehead enough to leave a bruise. "Hey, you should study, you won't get anything by cheating." Jihoon warned. "Okay fine, but at least teach me okay?" Soonyoung said in displease, hands together, forehead touching the tip of his fingers. He seriously didn't want to learn but he had to since he was miserably failing math. Jihoon sighed and helped Soonyoung get up on his two feet. They went up to their studying corner and Jihoon started teaching him. Good thing Soonyoung was a fast learner so it wasn't that hard to teach him as long as he just listened.

 

"I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed." Jihoon said as he stretched his body and yawned. "Hey you said you'll wear the onesies today." Soonyoung reminded. Reminded him of the bet they did 2 days ago. Soonyoung had bet on Seungcheol dating Jeonghan but Jihoon refused to believe. But turns out they were dating. Instead of betting with money, they bet with their unused onesies that they got as a christmas present. Soonyoung had a simple lion onesie and Jihoon's onesie was a rilakkuma one. "Okay, fine, I will." Jihoon twitched as he walked out of their current room. He mumbled consecutive incoherent words that made Soonyoung laugh. In a while, Jihoon got out. Wearing an oversized rilakkuma onesie. "Okay but, does nothing really fit you well?" Soonyoung teased the annoyed Jihoon. "Are you wearing something beneath?" He stood up and peeked inside the onesie. "Hey, stop that." Jihoon pushed Soonyoung slightly enough for him to be distant. "I'm wearing your sweater, and that...shorts" Jihoon cringed. He hated the idea of wearing that 'shorts' since it was ridiculously short. It was a gift from the same person who gave them the onesie. Well 'that' person thought it would be nice if they had onesies together while wearing that 'short' beneath it. "What? Really?" Soonyoung eyes widened, "Never thought you'll wear it voluntarily." He smiled at the smaller male. Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, letting the other know how annoyed he was. "Okay, sorry, but that really looks cute on you." Soonyoung patted Jihoon's head and touched the ear of the onesie. "Sheesh, stop that. Just wear yours Soonyoung." He grabbed Soonyoung's wrist and settled his hand down. He disliked being touched, he doesn't hate it but it sometimes felt weird for him. "Hey, I'm not the one who lost the bet." Soonyoung teased once again. Earning a punch from Jihoon. He was small but the punch was strong. Soonyoung groaned in pain as he lied down the floor, over exaggerating. "It wasn't even that hard." Jihoon rolled his eyes. Soonyoung stopped and just chuckled. He supported himself to stand up and stood in silence.

 

 _'I do want to wear it, he thought, but won't that look like I also lost the bet?'_ he continued. Once again spacing out. "Soonyoung? Did my punch hurt that much?" He asked putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking Soonyoung back and forth, rapidly. Soonyoung held Jihoon so he could stop the shaking. "I'll wear the onesie." Soonyoung said as he left the room and changed to his onesie. "Then what's the point of the bet?" He shouted across the room. But received no response. "That idiot…" he mumbled. Soonyoung came out the room wearing a lion onesie, it was a perfect fit for him at least. "This one is way cuter," Soonyoung said turning his back and pointing at the tail, "See? This is so cute." Soonyoung hugged himself in awe. Fully in love with the onesie. "You act like a girl." He chuckled. Moving away to go near the bedroom door. Soonyoung just laughed along as he followed Jihoon. Jihoon flopped on the bed and released out a sigh. Soonyoung followed beside him. It was a king sized bed that was sold along with the room so they didn't bother buying bunk beds since it was far way too expensive. They just had pillows between them to avoid any unnecessary acts. "This is really comfortable, I'm guessing you like it?" Soonyoung turned his head to Jihoon, who was burying his head on the bed. Jihoon managed to muffle a yes, Soonyoung understood it either ways. Jihoon lazily crawled towards the pillow and lied down comfortably, closing his eyes slowly as he was ready to sleep. Soonyoung also went to lie down but refused to sleep. His spirits were still awaken and couldn't be calmed unless satisfied.

 

"Jihooooonieee~" he cooed, "are you really going to sleep?" He turned his head towards Jihoon once again but this time his face is closer to the other. Jihoon hummed as a response even though it wasn't necessary since it was too obvious he was going to sleep. Soonyoung reached out his free hand to touch Jihoon's cheeks. He softly caressed it, making Jihoon open his eyes. "Soonyoung, what the fuck." Jihoon whispered out. Eyes tired and eyebrows furrowed. Soonyoung put his fingers on Jihoon's forehead and uncreased his eyebrows. "Stop that, you'll get wrinkles." He said softly. Jihoon, on the other hand grabbed Soonyoung's wrist harshly and put it down. "Stop that, you'll get bruises." He attempted to scare him, but only received a laugh. "You're so cute." Soonyoung laughed. Jihoon started to heat up and turned his back from Soonyoung. Not letting the other know how flustered he is.

 

 _'_ _This is not okay, he's your friend Jihoon, your friend.'_ he reminded himself, closing his eyes tight and biting the inside of his soft, pink lips. Soonyoung awed as he got upset. He removed the pillow between them and put it behind him. He threw an arm and leg over him and pulled him closer for a hug. Jihoon, who's still concious, could feel his whole body heating up. He couldn't move as he was as stiff a statue. He could hear his own heart, beating rapidly. "Soonyoung, for the love of-" he managed to turn his head to look at Soonyoung who was now sleeping soundly. He hesitated to pat his head, his movements slowly buffering, but his hand made contact with the soft fabric and patted it.

 

"Good night, Soonyoung." He whispered as he lied down and got back to sleep.


	2. My Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if you're reading this i like to thank you for actually reaching chapter 2 :)) preach soonhoon, child, let the ship live

Fall has finally ended and the cold breeze entered. Trees, leafless or not, were covered with pure white snow. Even though Christmas is still in a few weeks, there were decorations everywhere. Colorful lights brightened the busy streets that were also covered in snow. The people wore more layers of clothing and very thick coats to prevent cold air from brushing through their bare skin. This was the time were friends and couples go out to enjoy. Meanwhile...

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon where just at home, watching television and drinking hot cocoa. Wearing their thickest and most comfortable sweaters. They were seated on their couch, Soonyoung leaning on Jihoon's shoulder, lowkey asking for affection of the other. He wanted to hug Jihoon to add more warmth but was afraid he'd recieve a punch from the other. Either so, he wanted to feel warm, and a punch would be worth it if he'll recieve Jihoon's warmth. Soonyoung tilted his head to look at Jihoon. Shuffling his position to make himself more comfortable. The sudden action made Jihoon turn his head away from the tv and to Soonyoung.

 

Their eyes meet, it felt like the Earth stopped spinning and time froze. Until Jihoon broke the silence. "What is it Soonyoung?" He said softly, as Soonyoung's face was just 1 inch away from his. "It's cold, huh?" Soonyoung said, locking his stare at Jihoon. Jihoon tried to look away but his body said no, and froze like that. His face the only part functioning fine. "You don't say. It's about -3 outside." Jihoon rolled his eyes but still locked stares with Soonyoung. Soonyoung moved away from Jihoon and stretched his arms out. The smaller male was still frozen and continued to stare at Soonyoung, his eyebrows raised from confusion.

 

As soon as he knew it, Soonyoung was wrapping his arms on Jihoon's waist and his head buried on his shoulder. His breath making contact with Jihoon's skin which added more heat to the male. Jihoon hasn't noticed that his face was burning and was covered in a shade of hot red. "Soonyoung, what are you doing." Jihoon's tone was more of a warning than a question. He scrunched his nose and tried to pull Soonyoung away but he was holding tight to Jihoon, though he managed to remove Soonyoung's head on him. Soonyoung stared at him blankly like nothing was happening. "You're warm Jihoon. Lemme hug~" he cooed, using his cutesy voice that Jihoon hated a lot. With that he earned a rather strong push from Jihoon. "Hey, listen, it is warm but I don't like your hugs. It's too tight." He scolded at the pouting Soonyoung. Soonyoung was lying down on the couch, his head raised to look at Jihoon who was standing. Soonyoung put his hand on his chest, where he still feels pain from Jihoon's push. Jihoon started to walk away from the small living room to their bedroom.

 

"Do you want to get coffee?" Soonyoung groaned out, catching Jihoon's attention. Jihoon turned back to Soonyoung, with a confused look, he asked, "You do know it's about -3 outside right?" Soonyoung nodded. "I know, you did mention it. But hey, it's the time were people go out to cafes right?" He said, recovering from the push. Jihoon just stared at Soonyoung and continued to where he was going towards to. Soonyoung stood up, ran to the bedroom door and blocked Jihoon's way, his arms spread widely, as if he was about to fly away. "C'mon Jihoonie~ Let's go out for once!" Soonyoung used his cute voice again to try and persuade Jihoon on his plan. Jihoon stared at Soonyoung for awhile, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but if I die from the coldness you'll pay for the hospital bill and don't come to my funeral." He scoffed. Soonyoung nodded rapidly. Jumping in excitement.

 

He dragged Jihoon inside their bedroom. Soonyoung went straight to their closet, shuffling clothes left and right, "Here it is!" Soonyoung exclaimed. Raising a small black paper bag. "What is that?" Jihoon tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in confusion. Soonyoung faced Jihoon and exclaimed a 'ta-da' "Surprise, Jihoonie!" He gave the bag to Jihoon, his bright smile not fading at all. Jihoon kept his confused look as he slowly opened the bag, Soonyoung sat beside him, his grin and eyes getting wider because of the anticipation. "Oh my gosh, are you serious Soonyoung?" Jihoon said, almost tearing up at his friend's first gift for him. He took out a long black coat, the coat he always wanted and looked at when they pass the store by whenever they go to their school. It was a long black coat and was very elegant to look at.

 

He wanted it so much but it was too pricey. He thought he'd only get to see it by the mirrored wall and see it go away as well. On their last day before their Christmas break, he noticed that it was gone and was replaced by a new one, a short, black coat, like those of businessmen's. Jihoon started to tear up but he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to show Soonyoung his tears and make him worry, but his mind refused so, his tears slowly rolled down his soft cheeks. Soonyoung's smile faded, his bright aura turned into a concerned one. He hugged Jihoon as a reflex of comforting. He rubbed Jihoon's arm, where his hands were located. "Jihoonie, are you okay? Do you like it? Stop crying you'll make me sad." He said softly, calming the other boy down. Jihoon nodded and for once, he returned Soonyoung's hug. He put his coat on his lap and wrapped his arms behind Soonyoung's neck, pulled him in for a hug and cried on his shoulder. His sobs got louder as he did so, Soonyoung's arms went down to Jihoon's back and comforted him again.

 

"Thank you," he managed to say through his sobs. He didn't said anything else and waited until he calmed down a bit. Soonyoung smiled lightly, happy that Jihoon liked it so much. Jihoon removed his arms and wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. "How did you buy this? This is too expensive, you didn't have to buy it, seriously." Jihoon said, looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung shook his head. "It's from my pocket money, but don't worry, it's okay, I want you to stop looking at that window since you get too distracted," Soonyoung chuckled. "I want you to be happy, Jihoonie." He continued smiling at Jihoon. He reached out his hand to Jihoon's face to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Jihoon smiled, "Is this why you want to go out?" Jihoon asked. "Yeah, now go get changed." He said, standing up and helped Jihoon to rise on his two feet.

 

Soonyoung wore his white turtle-neck sweater that he was wearing a while ago and matched it with a brown coat similar to Jihoon's, he wore tight black pants and classic black shoes. Soonyoung suggested Jihoon to wear the same things he wore, for them to look like a couple. Since Jihoon was in a good mood, he did what Soonyoung requested, he wore what Soonyoung wore but Jihoon wore the black coat he gave him. Jihoon checked himself at the mirror. The coat suited him well, it was the right size for him and the color matched what he wore. Soonyoung appeared behind him, putting his chin on Jihoon's shoulder and smiled in content.

 

"We look like a couple."

 

He said. Jihoon flicked Soonyoung's forehead a little bit too hard, causing the other to hold on his forehead to relieve the pain. He mumbled numerous 'ows' while rubbing his forehead. Jihoon hasn't noticed but he was once again turning into a shade of red. He hated how he gets flustered so easily, and hated how his skin color was too light that it gets red easily. Jihoon sighed and got in front of Soonyoung, he put his palm on Soonyoung's forehead. "I'm sorry. Was it too strong?" He asked. Soonyoung smiled. "It's okay. Let's go?" He pointed at the door as he invited Jihoon out again. Jihoon nodded and got dragged out by the carefree Soonyoung.

 

Continued to next chapter ->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE SOONHOON SO MUCH GODSH WT F


	3. Night Out of Our Room

There were countless of people roaming around the streets of Seoul, from children to seniors, from students to workers, almost everyone was present. Even Soonyoung and Jihoon's friends went out, it was really busy, the shops were packed with people, the cafes staffs are working non-stop, and public transportations were loaded with people. Soonyoung and Jihoon were walking down the streetside, close to each other to avoid getting separated to the sea of people.

Soonyoung had the idea of holding Jihoon's hand or putting his arm on him but is afraid that people might get the wrong idea. But he was more afraid to lose the small Jihoon into a crowd of tall people. "Hey, Jihoon," Soonyoung whispered at Jihoon, even if there are a lot of people, Jihoon managed to hear Soonyoung's whisper. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, still aware that they are swimming in a ocean of people. "I'll hold your hand okay?" Soonyoung said grabbing Jihoon's hand that was inside his coat's pocket. Lacing his fingers with the smaller male. Jihoon's eyes widened, and as usual, his face got redder. Soonyoung noticed and chuckled, "You're getting flushed by this?" Soonyoung teased, "C'mon Jihoonie, grow up, it's just holding hands." He teased once again. Jihoon gripped on Soonyoung's hand as tight as he could giving the other pain. But releasing it afterwards.

 

"Where exactly are we going?" Jihoon asked, looking around the tall structures surrounding them. "Jihoon, you like dogs right?" Soonyoung counter-asked. Jihoon was confused but nodded anyways. "I'm bringing you to a dog cafe." He said directly. "But aren't dog cafes expensive?" Jihoon asked, worried that Soonyoung might go bankrupt because of him. "I'm willing to spend my money on you Jihoon." Soonyoung smiled widely, making his narrow eyes look more narrow as if he was closing his eyes. Jihoon chuckled at the cuteness Soonyoung did.

 

The cafe was far away and it felt like they were walking forever. But the wave of people didn't minus in population. There were sill so many and the streets were still busy.

 

And many things happen on busy streets.

 

"What the fuck?!" Jihoon exclaimed in shock. Making Soonyoung turn his head. "What happened?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon was looking behind him, wanting to let go of Soonyoung and run. "That guy! He fucking groped my ass!" Jihoon pointed at the guy who was looking rather suspicious. His head was down and he wore a black beanie making him look like a criminal. Soonyoung did not hesitate to push away the people around him as he got his way to the guy. He instantly grabbed his collar and punched him in the face, full force. Jihoon ran up to him, trying to stop the violence as he was worried he might go to jail.

 

"Soonyoung! Wait! You'll go to jail if you beat him up too much!" Jihoon worried, holding Soonyoung's hand to prevent landing a fist on the guy. He did stop punching, but that's because it was what Jihoon wanted. "Listen, you punk, the next time I see you, I'll choke you to death. Don't ever grope his or anyone's ass again." He released the collar and pushed him down to the ground. The guy looked afraid and guilty, as he ran away from Soonyoung. "Jihoonie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Soonyoung asked as he ran his hands over Jihoon's small body. Jihoon wasn't hurt but he was so shocked his body got tensed. "You haven't fought like that in awhile, how many years has it been?" He asked instead of assuring his state. "Almost 8 I guess, but I'm never going to do it again." He said. Sitting down on a bench under a tree that was nearby.

 

Soonyoung was a black belt in taekwondo, he often joined national tournaments and won. But 8 years ago, something unfortunate happened. The event was featured as a headline in every news. Traumatizing him. He decided he should stop joining tournaments, stop taekwondo in general.

 

"Hey, hey, let's just go okay, let's forget this even happened." Soonyoung stood up and walked past Jihoon, lowering his head as he tried to calm himself down. Recalling the memories he has forgotten. Jihoon followed and gave him space so he could breath properly. It wasn't even a minute when Jihoon came up to him and held his hand. Soonyoung finally raised his head and gave Jihoon a confused look. "You wanted to hold my hand right?" Jihoon said raising both of their hands up to Jihoon's eye level. "It's the least thing I could do for you." Jihoon looked away. Getting flustered all over again. Soonyoung gave the same response, smiling lightly as he looked down to Jihoon, lacing his fingers as well. "Thanks, Jihoonie."

 

Not too long, they got nearer to the cafe. It had two floors and the dogs were visible outside. There were big dogs, small puppies, hairy puppies and dogs that have short fur. They had a great variety of dogs, even if it was a cafe, the scent didn't bother them. The dogs smelled good, as if they put perfume on them. Jihoon unknowingly held Soonyoung's hand tighter, admiring the dogs from afar. Soonyoung owed from Jihoon's grip, the smaller apologizing quickly. Without saying anything else, they got inside and ordered two lattes and two slices of mocha cakes. The order was pretty fast and got theirs quickly, Soonyoung petted few dogs before they got up to the second floor, were the cashier said the puppies are located at.

 

The puppies were very small, some aren't new born but were small in size like the chihuahuas and mini pinschers. They sat down by the window and few puppies came up to them. Soonyoung lifted a puppy to his lap. "Hey Jihoon." He called his attention, raising the puppy, "this puppy reminds me of you." He said, giggling. Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. "How?" He asked. "Well like you, the puppy is soft, small-" he got cut by Jihoon's kick under the table. Jihoon waited for him to say it, he knew it was coming. "Ow, let me finish. Like you, it's soft, small and very cute." He finished. Jihoon got flustered once again and kicked Soonyoung for another time. "Hey, you're blushing." Soonyoung laughed, teasing the other, Jihoon pouted as he finished his slice of cake. Soonyoung's food was left untouched since he was playing with the puppy for way too long.

 

Jihoon took a piece from Soonyoung's cake, "Soonyoung, aah." He reached out his hand to feed Soonyoung. "It's yummy~" Soonyoung cooed. Closing his eyes in delight. "Keep feeding me, Hoonie." He requested. Jihoon got flustered at the nickname Soonyoung gave. He never used nicknames on a daily basis, he pretty much used it only to tease Jihoon. Jihoon froze for awhile, listening to the loud beats of his heart, feeling the heat that's going up in his body, feeling the tension of his muscles as he let things sink in to his mind. Soonyoung hasn't noticed for awhile until he asked Jihoon to feed him. "Hey, Hoonie, are you okay? Feed me." Soonyoung called his attention, using the same nickname once again. "Soonyoung," Jihoon took a pretty big amount of cake on his fork and put it in Soonyoung's mouth, "Stop giving me that nickname." Jihoon pouted as he looked down to Soonyoung's cake. Soonyoung let go of the puppy he was playing with, but the puppy stayed right under his feet and lied down. "Does it bother you? You get flustered for the silliest things." Soonyoung asked lacing his fingers on top of the table and stared at Jihoon intently.

 

" _Do you like me?_ " Soonyoung asked. Half serious, half kidding.

 

But his stare was sharp and intimidating, piercing through Jihoon's tiny soul. Jihoon's cheek flushed red, "Why would I? You're my best friend, plus you're a guy." He denied. Lowering his head again, staring at Soonyoung's cake taking another part, he fed Soonyoung, who was still staring at Jihoon. "Stop that Soonyoung, you're creeping me out." Jihoon kept feeding Soonyoung until the cake was fully finished, their lattes, now warm, was drank afterwards.

 

It was a very long silence as they played with the dogs, Soonyoung now lying down on the floor, laughed as little puppies jumped onto him and licked different parts of his body. Jihoon, on the other hand, was playing with the puppy Soonyoung was playing with before. The one Soonyoung said that resembles him. Jihoon played with it's ears as he smiled lightly, recalling Soonyoung's praise, word by word.

 

"Hey, Jihoonie, that was fun right?" Soonyoung asked Jihoon, walking their way back home slowly this time. Soonyoung's arm over Jihoon's shoulder, making sure this time, nothing happens to him. Pulling him closer to his body to not only make him feel safe but also to give warmth to him. "Yeah, it was. Despite what happened." Jihoon laughed, making Soonyoung laugh as well. "Also Soonyoung," Soonyoung hummed as a signal for him to continue, "you don't have to..." Jihoon tapped Soonyoung's hand that was over him.

 

Looking at Soonyoung with his eyes squinted, as if his eyes weren't that small already. "I want to keep you safe, considering what happened awhile ago." He looked forward this time, avoiding contact with the other. Jihoon looked around him, noticing that many people were staring at them. None were disgusted, whatsoever, but most were holding out their phone and taking pictures of them. Jihoon could hear whispers like "They're so cute," "The height difference is so cute," and "Look how the tall one is holding him," and more stuff like that. It made Jihoon uncomfortable and uneasy, "Soonyoung," he whispered to him, "can you remove your arm please?" He politely asked, pushing his arm off. But Soonyoung refused and brought back his arm back on his shoulders. "Why? Are you embarrassed because I'm with you? That people might think we're gay?" He said directly.

 

Jihoon didn't meant it that way and felt like he offended Soonyoung. Soonyoung wasn't looking at him, but he was sure that Soonyoung felt upset, even though his arm is still around him. His hand was dug in deep inside his pocket, eyes weren't bright but were very sharp and serious. His lips weren't curled up to a smile, rather it was in a serious line, making him loo scary. Jihoon has to admit, he is scary at (most) times but when Soonyoung was mad, it felt like things could go badly for everyone who would mess with him. Jihoon held Soonyoung's hand, looking down at his small steps. Soonyoung turned his head to Jihoon in confusion, "Look, if I made you too upset, I'm sorry, let's walk faster." Jihoon held Soonyoung's hand tighter and dragged him. The people who took photos lessened and they quickly got away by the mini paparazzis.

 

They got home fast and flopped their bodies on the couch as they got there. Sighed in exhaustion, and tried to caught their breath. "I'm not upset, Jihoon." He said, settling down on Jihoon's lap, "I just…well, I thought you…" he lied down on his side, facing the closed television, "you're ashamed of me." He closed his eyes, fighting the tears stinging in his eyes. Jihoon was surprised from what he heard. He felt like choking up, he didn't want Soonyoung to feel like this, he didn't meant it that way. He just felt uncomfortable witht the people around them.

 

"Soonyoung, no, it's not like that…" he looked down to Soonyoung, showing how upset he is as well, "I just felt…anxious…on what people thought…" Jihoon tried to explain to him, Soonyoung lied back again and smiled at Jihoon. "I know, it was obvious," he chuckled, "you were shaking like crazy, that's why I held you tighter. You looked like you were about to faint." He laughed at him. Jihoon who was now in shock, had his mouth slightly opened. Soonyoung reached up his hand to the other's face, closing the opened mouth Jihoon had. Soonyoung closed his eyes and turned back to his side, not saying anything else to the person who was lying down on. "I do hope you stop doing that when in public," Jihoon said to him, "it's embarrassing…really." He finished his sentence glancing at Soonyoung. "Aish, you little…" he muttered as he saw Soonyoung sleeping soundly on his lap. Jihoon clicked his tongue and sighed afterwards. He muttered a soft goodnight and slowly fell asleep, sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want me to keep updating regularly, dm me on twitter! @my_soonhoon


End file.
